


A Light In His Darkness

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind!Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets a blind kid called Scott on a bus one day. Neither of them could ever know it was the start of something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Blind!Scott fic for forever. I finally started it.  
> Since I'm always curious about what people think, I couldn't wait to post the prologue/ first chapter :)  
> Well, here it is!  
> Thoughts? Kudos? It's all loved <3

Derek hated busses, hated them with a passion; but since his car broke down that morning and he didn’t have enough money for a taxi, he didn’t have much of a choice.  
The bus it was.

Grumbling to himself about all the people in his way to get to a free seat, he finally found one in the back, his favorite place in the bus, next to a boy with a cane and sunglasses on his nose.  
A blind kid. Not that Derek minded. He felt sympathy for the kid.

The boy was slightly surprised when someone sat down next to him, probably used to being completely ignored.  
Of course he took the chance to start talking. That wasn’t something Derek liked too much.

“Could you tell me when we’re at the station?” the boy asked, “My friend will be there to pick me up.”

“Uh, sure.” Drek answered, “I have to get off there too, so…”

The boy smiled, “Great! Thank you.”

Derek shrugged, but then realized the boy couldn’t see him. “No problem,” he murmured, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Of course it wasn’t.

The boy, so happy that someone had taken a seat next to him and had actually answered when he asked a question, started rambling on about everything and nothing.  
About his friends; Stiles and Isaac, his ex-girlfriend Allison and her best friend Lydia.  
By the time they arrived at the station, Derek felt like he knew all about the boy’s friends but nothing about the boy himself.  
And Derek? Derek had said nothing. Just hummed and ‘aah’-ed a few times so the boy would know he was still listening.  
He didn’t even know the boy’s name!

Once the bus stopped at the station, Derek finally spoke up.

“We’re here.”

“Oh.” Did he sound…disappointed? “Ok. Thank you for telling me.”

Derek got out of his seat and looked back at the boy, who seemed to fumble with his cane a little.

“Do you need some help?” Derek heard himself ask before he even knew he was talking.

“No,” the boy gave a wry smile, “I’m completely…” the bus suddenly jerked, not having stopped completely, and the kid almost fell into the hallway. Luckily for him, Derek was there to steady him. The boy lifted his head a little, as if looking up at him. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” Derek replied, letting the boy walk in front of him. He scowled at the people who glimpsed at the boy and then quickly got away as fast as they could while they normally would still be standing in the way of other people. Normal people.  
Well, Derek wasn’t normal. Far from it. You only couldn’t see it from the outside.

Seeing the boy also limped a little, probably a temporary limp –or at least Derek hoped so-, he helped him step off the bus and got a little smile in return.

Instead of moving away like he was supposed to, Derek kept standing next to the boy a little awkwardly. The boy seemed to notice his uneasiness.

“I’ll be fine now,” he said, “Thanks again. For, um…for everything I guess.”

Before Derek could answer, he heard someone call out, “Scott!” and the boy’s head turned towards the sound, waving with his hand in that direction.

“That’s my friend, Stiles.” The boy –no, Scott- told Derek when he turned back to him. “Well,” he hesitated slightly. “I guess this is goodbye, then.”

“Yeah,” Derek let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I guess I’ll be seeing…Fuck.” Derek cursed himself fort hat slip up, but, to Derek’s surprise, Scott let out a laugh.

“Yeah, you’ll probably be seeing me, but I won’t be seeing you.”

Derek ducked his head. He knew Scott couldn’t see the blush that had formed on his cheeks, but he still liked to hide his emotions.  
Any emotion. Except for anger and annoyance.

A horn of a car sounded and soon Stiles’ voice followed with, “Scott! Hurry up, dude. I can’t stay parked here!”

Scott sighed, still standing next to Derek. He didn’t know how to say goodbye to this guy.  
A hug, like he usually did with his friends, might be a little too much. Maybe a handshake would do…

“Want me to walk you to your friend’s car?” And why the hell did his mouth keep on doing that? It was working faster than his brains. He hated it.

“Um, yeah,” Scott replied, obviously surprised. “If you want to.”

Derek just grunted, then walked next to Scott towards the car, ignoring the curious look Stiles gave him.

Derek, almost automatically, opened the door for Scott. Cursing himself inwardly when Stiles let out an amused snort.  
Scott, on the other hand, just grinned at him and sat down in the passenger’s seat.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Scott said, his legs still hanging out of the door so Derek couldn’t close it yet.

“Derek.” Derek answered curtly, drumming his fingers on the door. Scott just kept on smiling as he turned so he was facing the front window of the car and his legs were inside.

“Nice to meet you, Derek.”

Derek didn’t answer, just closed the door and waited on the side until the car drove off.

\-----------------………….------------------

Inside the car, Stiles was biting his tongue, trying not to ask Scott about the stranger guy who had followed him to his car.  
Scott knew his friend, though.

“I met him on the bus.”

“Ah.” Stiles answered, his hands tightening on the wheel a little. “And you just thought; ‘hey, I’m just gonna keep standing with this guy and then let him follow me to my best friend’s car. Maybe we can even offer him a ride’. ”

Scott rolled his eyes, which were hidden behind the tainted glass.

“He asked if he could walk me to your car. He noticed my limp when I got off the bus. He helped me as well.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Stiles remarked snappily. “We don’t know anything about this guy, Scott.”

“We know that his name’s Derek.”

“Yeah, and we know a lot with that.” Stiles scoffed. “He could be a serial killer for all we know.”

“Don’t be so over-dramatic.”

“Don’t be so trusting!” Stilles snapped back, then regretted it as soon as he saw his friend’s lips turn downwards and his eyebrows knitted together. He sighed softly. “Ok, so, maybe I’m over reacting a little bit.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile when Scott snorted. “But I’m just saying…You should be more careful. Before you know it you’ll end up somewhere in a dead end street with some people beating the crap out of you, leaving you for dead.”

“There you go again…”

“I’m just…” Stiles let out an annoyed huff of breath. “I’m worried about you. Can’t a guy be worried about his best friend?”

Scott smiled, albeit a little sadly, and reached out to where he knew his friend’s leg was and put his hand on his knee.

“No need to worry about me,” he said softly. “I’ll be ok.”

Stiles just hummed and patted his friend’s hand twice before concentrating back on the road.  
He couldn’t help but think to himself;

_‘Yeah. That’s what you always say.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear: Scott isn't a werewolf in this fic and he won't get 'the bite' either. Isaac is very human too.  
> This doesn't make it a complete human AU, because the Hale family are still what they've always been.

Scott was sitting in his room after he had come back home from school. He didn’t go to a normal school, because he wouldn’t be able to follow the lessons there and the teachers wouldn’t have to go out of there way with threating him in a special way.

The teachers at the school he did go to all were qualified to work with kids with special needs.  
There weren’t only blind kids there, but kids with all kind of handicaps, small or big.

Scott liked it there, but sometimes he missed his old school. He missed being more free.

No, Scott hadn’t been blind at birth.

When he was 13, Scott got ill and it affected his sight, until the point that he was completely blind.  
The doctors stood for a mistery, but the end result was clear. There was nothing they could do to get his eyesight back, although the disease was cured.

It was a hard pill to swallow down, for Scott and the people around him, but he got through it and accepted his faith.  
He would never see again.

He was trying to do his homework, reading from his paper with Braille and typing into his special talking tablet, when his iphone rang.

‘Titanium’. Allison’s ringtone. 

All of his friends had another ringtone, which they picked themselves.  
Scott mostly found them very fitting.

He located it remarkably quick, his hearing being remarkably better –along with his other senses- now that he couldn’t see anymore; and being used to it by now, he quickly picked it up.  
He knew how worried Allison could get if he didn’t answer his phone.  
“Hey Allison.”

“Hi, Scott. How are you?”

Always the same greeting. He, almost, always gave the same answer as well.

“I’m doing fine. You?”

“I’m good. So…” uh-oh…Here it comes, Scott thought to himself. “I’ve heard from Stiles that you’ve met someone on the bus.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “You’re making it sound like I’ve met my boyfriend or something. And like it’s a bad thing. Yes, I talked to someone on the bus, because for once someone wasn’t afraid to sit down next to a blind kid and he actually answered when I asked him if he could tell me when we were at the train station.”

Ok, so maybe Scott had snapped a bit harder than he wanted to, but felt extremely annoyed that his friends always talked behind his back like this.  
He knew they were just worried about him, but sometimes it felt like they were choking him and he needed more air to breathe more freely.

The silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes. Scott sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“N-no,” Allison’s voice was a little shaky. “I-it’s ok. I understand the outburst. I’m sorry too.”

“I just-“ Scott let out a frustrated sound,”I want to talk with people outside school, you know. People that aren’t you guys or my mom or Dr. Deaton.”

“I know,” Allison answered softly, “But we’re worried about you.”

“All I did was talk, Allison.” Scott’s voice had softened as well. “I’m blind. Not mute.”

“We seem to forget that sometimes, don’t we?” Allison let out a small laugh and Scott joined her.

“Yeah, you do.” He answered and was sure she was smiling now, it made him feel better. “Seriously, though. It wasn’t a big deal. I’ll probably never see the guy again, or…you know what I mean.”

“You never know. Did he sound like a hottie? Because Stiles told me he doesn’t look at guys that way. We obviously know better, don’t we?”

Scott let out a chuckle. Yeah, he was almost certain his best friend had to at least be bisexual.  
Scott was bisexual and always came out for it. Stiles still hadn’t. At least not with so many words.

“Yeah.” He answered when his chuckle had subsided. “He did sound like a hottie. And you know that my hearing is pretty damn good.”

Allison let out a squeal and Scott laughed.

Everything was alright between the two friends again

\--------------…………………..---------------------

“So, let me get this straight…” Cora Hale asked her brother, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “You actually talked to a blind kid and then helped him off of the bus?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Well, I didn’t do much on the talking part,” he scowled at her when his younger sister snorted. “But I did help him off the bus because he was limping a little.”

“What were you even doing on a bus?”

“The Camaro broke down this morning. It was the bus or paying for a cab. Bus costs less, so I took the bus.”

“So, you’re gonna have to take the bus for a while now?” she absolutely sounded way too smug and amused to Derek’s liking.

“I surely hope not.” He answered firmly, “Peter said he knew someone who could have a look at the car. I hope he can fix it.”

“And you trust uncle Peter?”

Derek shrugged, “It’s not like he himself is gonna put his hands on my car. He knows I’ll kill him if he does.”

Cora smiled. Oh, her family –ot what was left of them-… How she loved them.

“I think it’s cute.”

Derek scoffed. “What? That I took the bus or that I helped some blind kid?”

“Both,” Cora replied, quickly moving away when Derek tried to ruffle her hair. “But especially that you helped the blind boy.”

Derek grunted, already suspecting her answer. “I couldn’t stand the way people looked at him.”

The Hale family was used to people watching them. Judging them. Without really knowing the truth.  
Derek had always suffered the most from it, that’s why he hated judgmental people.

“You did good, big brother.”

The pride was obvious in his sister’s voice and Derek smiled.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my new tumblr: http://kaimuxscerek.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr now ^_^: http://kaimuxscerek.tumblr.com/


End file.
